Juubi's Rising
by Vlad Tempest
Summary: The Nidaime Juubi arrives in the Avatar world to leave his ruined and destroyed world behind. Will he find what he is looking for or cause destruction to make himself feel better. WARNING: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE! I am putting this up for adoption. I was sick, feverish, and sleepy when I wrote it. I wrote this poorly and it deserves better "u" P.M. me for adoption.


**Well here is to a longer story than usual.**

Chapter 1: Who are you?

Golden beams of energy are going into the stomach of a two year old, blonde haired, whiskered faced boy. Figures in black cloaks with blood red clouds surround the boy in a circle. The boy himself is wearing blue shinobi sandals, white shorts, and a black shirt with an orange spiral. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The beams of energy are dragging the Kyuubi into a giant statue to be using the will of an orange haired man who utilizes his purple eyes, which have a ripple like pattern surrounding the iris, to will the statue to do his will and take the Kyuubi out of the boy. The removal of the Kyuubi will kill the boy, but such is the price of peace. However, none expected for the beams to turn silver and reverse the process.

Inside Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto was told by the Kyuubi that if the beams take him, Naruto dies. So Naruto and Kyuubi decide to combine their powers to pull on the beams and reverse the process. Naruto was not ready to lose the one he saw as a mother. So Kyuubi and her kit reverse the process through sheer force of will. However, the other Bijuu were being forced into the Kyuubi and Kyuubi was being absorbed into Naruto.

Real World

Suddenly a beam of sliver energy launches off into the night sky and hits the moon were the beam's life absorbing energy is then reflected across the world. Everyone single sapient being is then absorbed into the moon then absorbed into Naruto. The knowledge, skills, and power of an entire race as well as a godlike being sealed in the moon, Summons, and all the Bijuu that has been absorbed into a small child. When it is over the child has undergone physical and mental changes.

Naruto's hair is now sliver, lost its previous spikiness, became soft and shiny, and reaches the small of his back. He now has claws instead of nails on both his hands and feet, he has grown protrusive horns out of either side his forehead that curve upwards, his whisker marks have grown deeper and more defined, and his canines have elongated. His skin has paled. His eyes have turned into the Rinne-Sharigan, he has a third Byakugan in the middle of his forehead, and his voice has become smooth and soothing. He has lost his baby fat and he has become the Nidaime Juubi.

He sleeps for five years to sort through the new knowledge and accept it. When he awakens, it is to a world full of nature and lacks humans and Summons. With his new found techniques and knowledge, he decides to train using a combination of Madara's, Danzo's, Gai's, Kakashi's, and ANBU training regime. In short, he masters over all of the new techniques in five years. Although he did turn the planet into a wasteland to control his new powers and pull the moon down onto the ruins of Konoha. He decides to leave his dimension through a portal. He rips open the space/time continuum and glances at the ruins of his world once more, then walks through the whirling portal.

Once in the new world, he decides to gather information on the new world. He decides to as much like his old self as possible. His skin turns tan, his whisker marks thin, his claws give way to nails, his canines shorten a bit, his eyes turn blue, and his third eye sinks into his head.

He creates chakra clothing to wear. A black face mask under an orange spiral mask with two eye holes, black ANBU style pants, black long sleeved from fitting shirt that connects to his face mask and gloves, black shinobi sandals, with the pants tucked inside and wrapped just above the sandal in medical tape, and a black coat with brunt orange lining and brunt orange clouds.

The new chakra beast goes to gather information on the new world. For four years he travels the globe, meeting new people and causing trouble. He soon finds himself in the South Pole, hiding from the Fire Nation after painting the entire palace, inside and out, neon pink with frilly yellow flowers and a picture of Princess Azula zapping the Banished Prince Zuko with lightning. Much to her joy and pleasure. He may have also stole the Princess' first kiss, along with the Fire Lord's throne, a Fire Navy ship, the Fire Lord's dinner, and the Fire Lord's bed. He may have also caused a tidal wave to flood the lower districts of the capital. All in all, he is now wanted in the Fire Nation dead or alive.

He has earned the title of, "The World's Most Powerful Waterbender", along with the, "The Water Devil", and his favorite "Prankster King from Hell". He has garnered the wrath of the Fire Nation as a terrorist, a thief, and as a Waterbender. So here was, in the South Pole looking for the Southern Water Tribe's village, surfing along the way. Hey if you have godlike control over the elements, you might abuse it. Anyway, he soon feels the pull of the water that is in no way natural so that means there is a nearby Waterbender.

" _I really hope they aren't as stuffy as Pakku. Stupid old man challenging_ _ **ME**_ _to a duel. Ha, I sure showed him,"_ Naruto thinks. He soon follows the pull on the water and creates a tidal wave to surf along. The small village sees this and can only stare in sheer terror at the approaching wave that towers over their village. Then a child sees someone in the wave, riding it.

"Mommy, look! There is someone riding the wave," a little girl shouts. The adults follow the finger and their jaws drop at the person riding along the wave before going up it, leaping in the air, preforming a one eighty degree spin, and landing back on the wave. What the Villagers noticed most is that he didn't have anything on his feet besides his sandals. That is when they realized he is a Waterbender. Everyone just assumed the figure is a he, because a girl would never do that. Right?

The wave shrinks down until it no longer exists and he surfs right up to the village and front flips onto the shore. When he lands he has an open book in his right hand, his legs are as close together as possible for a male, and he waves lazily with his left hand.

"Yo," a smooth and soothing male voice says. Many women become weak kneed and the little kids look at him in obvious wonder and awe, with a hint of idolism. Naruto just turns a page in his book, not even looking up.

"Who are you?," a young teen voice says.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first before asking for someone else's name?," Naruto replies.

A young teen girl walks up. "I am Katara and this oaf is Sokka," the now known Katara says.

"My name is Naruto also known as "The Water Devil", "Prankster King from Hell", and "The World's Most Powerful Waterbender". At your service," Naruto ends with a sweeping bow that causes the women to blush.

"How did you get those titles?," Sokka asked.

"It's on my Fire Nation wanted posters. I pulled a prank on the Fire Nation Palace and stole a lot of the Fire Lord's stuff. I may have also flooded the Fire Capital's Lower District with a tsunami. No one was seriously hurt. Except some guy's cabbages. And I also beat Pakku in a duel. And I may be wanted dead or alive in the Fire Nation," Naruto says nonchalantly and shrugs. Everyone else's mouths drop into the snow. That day he became an honorary member of the Southern Water Tribe. He tells them that he is an orphan he has been taking care of himself sense he was five, that he has been self-trained, and that he has many different skills. He often gives words of wisdom to the children, helps with the chores, trains, or hunts for the village. He is a regular fixture to the village and has become like family. He is seen as a big brother by the children, Sokka, and Katara. He is seen as a cousin or younger brother by others of the village. While Sokka and Katara went fishing one day, he staid and helped out with the chores around the village and playing with the children when he had finished.

Then he felt a huge surge of pure natural energy. Almost equal to his when he enters his True Form, but not even close to his Ten Tailed Form. When Katara and Sokka return with an Airbending Master, he understands the why that much energy was released.

"So you two found a twelve year old Airbending Master. Good job. Let me guess he was frozen in ice and Katara accidentally freed him," Naruto stated which was proven true by Katara's blush.

"Yes, that is true. My name is Aang and the bison is Appa," the boy says.

"Now why couldn't Sokka be that polite when we first met, hmm?," Naruto asks.

"Wait your aren't from here?," Aang asks.

"Not until a few months ago. Been traveling for three years before that," Naruto says. Naruto is still dressed the same as when he first appeared. Soon Aang takes Katara to go penguin sledding with him and set off and booby-trap in a Fire Nation ship that is frozen above the water. During all of this Naruto was off hunting but as soon as he saw the flair he appeared in the village and waited. When Aang and Katara reappeared they saw, or rather felt, an angry Naruto.

"Care to explain why a flair went off from a place I explicitly had forbidden?," asks Naruto in a cold tone. His back is straight, his legs close together, and his arms are crossed against his chest. Madara Pose.

"It was my fault. I wanted-,"Aang started, but was cut off by a snow ball flying into his mouth. Naruto didn't even move when the ball of snow entered his mouth.

"I will get to you in a moment Master Airbender. Only after my pupil though," Naruto says in that same cold tone.

"We were exploring and wanted to check out the ship of the Tribe's history. I discovered Aang has no knowledge of the meaning he was in the iceberg for over a hundred years," Katara says.

"Your excuses are useless on me. You disobeyed a direct order meant to protect you and others. That ship could have been rigged to blow. I expected more from you," he says in a cold tone of authority. Katara just looks down. "However, I expect so much more than that from a Master Bender. Aang, if you were not what you are, I would have turned you into an ice sculpture. But since you are the Avatar, I guess I can let it slide. Don't put others in danger again," Naruto finishes, getting gob smacked expressions from everyone. And a "No way," from Sokka.

"How did you find out?," a very pale Aang asks.

"Troublesome, you are an Airbender, you were in a giant block of ice, and the final nail was Katara saying you knew nothing of the war," Naruto says less coldly, but in the same pose.

"I am really surprised none of you noticed, but it may have to do with my upbringing that I noticed it," Naruto says.

Then ashy snow begins to fall. Naruto goes to where the ship will be and waits. The icebreaker soon appears and moves right through the wall of snow and continues on for a bit. When it stops, the tip folds down into a ramp and seven figures walk down it. They stop when they see who stands before them.

"The Water Devil", "The World's Strongest Waterbender", and "The Prankster King from Hell" are the murmurs from the troops.

"Ah, if it isn't Prince Zuko. I was expecting Iroh or Azula, since your father is too much of a coward to face me himself. I mean really, sending his children first, what a coward," Naruto says in a cold tone.

"You know nothing of bravery or honor and yet you would stand here and call the Fire Lord a coward!," Zuko yells.

"I know more about bravery and honor than a man who forces his wife to poison his own father to ascend to the throne the banishing said wife out of fear. I know a lot about honor, I just choose ignore it because that is the Shinobi way. We fight to win and destroy our opponents instead of trying measure them in combat. We fight to survive. Your Fire Lord is a weak and cowardly piece of slime not worthy of even dyeing by my hand. In fact, your Uncle is far more powerful than you're puny father and for that matter, in a few years your sister will surpass him, and he knows it. He has made her loyal to him out of fear of her potential, of her power. She has been brainwashed and driven half mad by a fearful tyrant. If it wasn't for him she would have turned out like your mother. He is a snake, no, a parasite that should be purged for the world to protect future generations. He sees his own children as tools to be cast aside at a moment's notice. He sees everyone and everything as a peon to use for his plans. You and your sister are **nothing** to him," Naruto says coldly. The earth shattering revelation makes Zuko and the troops stumble backwards as if slapped. They begin to doubt their cause and begin to think about their lives.

"Leave now Zuko. You cannot fight with your mind clouded. Return to your ship and think about where your loyalties lie," Naruto says coldly.

Zuko, upon hearing this, snaps and launches a wave of fire at Naruto. Suddenly a wave of water hits the fire as a second wave turns into a fist that grabs Zuko and his men.

"I warned you," Naruto says, still standing there with his arms crossed. "Now you will pay for your foolishness."

Then fist slams the group onto the deck of the ship before freezing over. A giant wave carries the ship far from the village.

"Well, glad that's over. Time to go to the North Pole for Pakku useless butt to teach Aang the "proper way to waterbend"," Naruto says with air quotes and a sarcastic voice.

Soon the group is backed and ready to go. Everyone in the group hugs Gran-gran and Naruto gets hugs from the entire village. On the way they stop at the Southern Air Temple for Aang and Appa. There Aang shows them the Avatar Statue Reincarnation Room. There they discover that Aang was once a Firebender and they see a flying lemur that Sokka chases to eat and Aang to make it a pet.

The Lemur leads Aang to the dead monk Gyatso, Aang's friend, and Aang goes into the glowy Avatar State and nearly blows Sokka and Katara off the mountain. He then calms down when Katara hugs him. Soon Naruto arrives on the scene with food and asked what happened. Soon they leave and head to Kyoshi Island so Aang can ride the Giant Koi Fish. Naruto goes on a walk through nature. When he senses his friend's distress, he rushes to their chakra signatures. That is when he sees them tied to a pole with a girl on top. (That sounded dirty.) He looks at the warriors and laughs when the leader says she will feed them to the Unagi. The village looks for the source and soon find Naruto on top of the statue of Kyoshi's head in his Madara Pose.

"Oh, that is rich. Threaten the friends of the Water Devil," Naruto says in a cold tone. Some the women and teenage girls swoon and go weak in the knees at hearing his voice.

"Yo-you're **the** Water Devil?," the village leader asks.

"But of course. I am infamous in the Fire Nation for the minor crime of painting the Fire Palace neon pink with yellow flowers, theft of the Fire Lord's throne, bed, diner, and dignity… oh, and flooding the Lower Districts with a tsunami," Naruto says casually.

"What are you and your friends doing here?," the warriors' leader asks.

"Why to take a short rest before setting out again. They had no idea this village was habited. I once made a short stop here before moving on to the North Pole. You might remember a huge wave passing by the village that dwarfed even the Unagi in size," Naruto states.

"Oh, that was you?," the warrior leader asks and receives a nod in return. "Why don't you come down here and remove your mask?," the leader asks. Katara and Sokka giggle at that.

"Sure," Naruto says before flipping off the statue and landing without a sound. His right hand grabs a hold of the bottom of his mask. He lefts up in a blur and the spiral mask is now in his right hand. Everyone sees his blonde, almost golden hair, his deep blue eyes, and another mask?! The entire village facefaults and he just closes his eyes and turns them into two "u"s, also known as an eye smile.

"Why do you wear two mask?," the leader of the Kyoshi warriors says.

"To head my face and to mess with people of course," Naruto says. "Besides I might not really be blonde haired or blue eyed. I just like to disguise myself for the fun of it. Keeps the mystery going and makes it harder to find me. I love being sneaky. As a wise man named Tobi once said, "Tobi is a good boy"," Naruto says in Tobi's childlike voice.

"What does that have to do with anything?," the leader of the village asks.

"Tobi was a model Shinobi. He was smart, clever, dangerous, sneaky, charismatic, tricky, and powerful. He acted like a fool as to be overlooked by comrades and opponents. He was Tobi, Madara, and Obito all in one. His real name was Obito but when he made an organization to make world peace, he went by Madara, one of the most badass, smartest, most cunning, strongest, and powerful people of my village. And the most feared. When he was working for the organization, he went by Tobi and acted like a man child to be over looked but was still powerful and dangerous if ever called a "bad boy". Obito is a model Shinobi. A saying the Shinobi live by is "Look underneath the underneath". He had so many personas and skill sets that he used for each persona, which he was nearly untraceable unless he wanted to be. When he was the leader, his voice would deepen and become authoritative. When he was Tobi, his voice would become high-pitched and full of childlike wonder. So if any ever met Tobi, then when he became Madara or Obito, they would be confused and freeze to try and figure out why he suddenly changed. Obito was a master in the art of acting," Naruto says.

"It sounds like you knew him personally," the leader of the warriors states.

"Well, we are related in a way," Naruto says. "He died when I was two. Along with the rest of those I am related to," Naruto says in a normal tone.

"Sorry to hear that," the village leader says.

"I have had time to heal and, while I appreciate the concern, I don't like being pitied. I have taken care of myself since I was five. I have no regrets in life. It wasn't my fault they died and I survived. What happened is done and over with. They fault lies squarely with that organization. What they did destroyed our home," Naruto says in slight annoyance.

No one knows how to respond to that. Aang suddenly sneezes and launches into the sky.

"The Avatar," several people say.

"Really? They figured it out before you did and they actually attacked him? That's it, I am doubly your training," Naruto says as he places the spiral mask back on. The siblings both gulp and begin to pray.

They stay on the island for days, Naruto and Katara both ready to leave. Sokka is hanging out with Suki, the leader of the all-female warriors. Naruto trains the siblings into the ground, spars often with the Kyoshi Warriors. He also trains himself in secret to master other techniques. Naruto often teases Suki and Sokka about being a cute couple. Then Zuko arrives and start burning the town. Now annoyed, Naruto uses taijutsu to break bones and shatter careers of the soldiers. His attacks are brutal, fast, and effective. He dodges fire balls and jets of flames, while throwing his enemies into their comrades. His speed and use of hand to hand, as a bender, is surprising.

"You are all so weak and pathetic. You rely far too much on your bending. Take that away and you're nothing," Naruto says coldly. He hasn't even warmed up yet. Each blow is precise and calculated. He wastes no movements and is constantly blocking, dodging and weaving. The Kyoshi Warriors are in all of this. The Fire Nation troops are terrified. This is not something they know how to deal with.

"You guys aren't even a good warmup," Naruto says before leaping onto the roof of a nearby building. He goes into his Madara Pose and a giant arm of water grabs a handful of troops that are still standing and throws them into the water for the Unagi. He looks right at the ones the troops who can still fight and jumps in front of them. He then begins to decimate their numbers. More broken bones and shattered careers. When he is done, the only one still standing is Zuko. The two stare at each other. Looking into each other's eyes, not that Zuko can see Naruto's or knowing how stupid that is, as neither stand down. Naruto in his Madara pose and Zuko standing in a Firebender Pose. The just stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. Then Naruto slips in to the Uchiha Interceptor Style before water surrounds him and creates a water armor. Then the armor moves off Naruto's body and keeps his shape. Then the water freezes. Zuko becomes confused.

"Like it? I call it an ice clone. It has just enough water to be able to move and just enough ice to hurt," Naruto says in a calm, almost serene tone. Then the ice clones right hand turns into a katana and the left into a ninjato and Naruto creates a naginata out of ice. Zuko is very confused and slightly worried.

"You didn't think I only learned to fight hand to hand did you? No, I learned how to wield weapons a well. Just for fun and because I had access to the knowledge," Naruto says cheerfully. "Allow me to show you how a **real** warrior fights," Naruto says still cheerful before he and his clone charge forward. They work in tandem, putting pressure on the teen. Zuko creates two fire daggers in a reverse grip. Zuko cuts the katana in half but just barely dodges the ninjato. Naruto smacks the end of his naginata into Zuko's face, stumbling him. Zuko then dodges a stab from the clone's ninjato. Zuko creates a whip out of fire and wraps it around the clones head before pulling it off. Zuko smiles with victory, only to dodge a swing from both Naruto and the headless ice clone.

"Did you really think that would work? I am controlling it while I attack you. Think of this as me going easy on you," Naruto says cheerfully.

Zuko growls but is forced to dodges two more swings from both the clone and the original. Soon Iroh arrives and breathes fire on the clone, melting it.

"Well I guess the kid gloves are off? Ah, well time to get serious. Naruto says before the water surrounds him and creates a giant devil out of water. Zuko, Iroh, and the wounded retreat to the ship. Naruto then cancels he technique. They receive supplies for their journey from the village and Naruto now has a fan club. As the leave the wave good bye as they fly into the sunset.

"My eyes!," Naruto yells in pain, followed by a thud and a yell of pain from Aang.

"Flying into the sunset blinds people idiot. And you're going the wrong way. We are heading north not west. When we land I am going to spar with you little man," Naruto yells, the village shudders and prays for the young Avatar's health.

 **So what do ya think? Please no flames. I know I didn't go into the whole Air Temple thing, but throughout the show, Aang is only bothered by it a few times. So really I feel it is unimportant. Some people would want revenge on the wrongs done to those they consider family. Apparently not Aang.** **Hope ya like.**


End file.
